


In Another Life

by AutumnRose



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Closure, Completed, I hope this helps, M/M, Oneshot, Spoilers - Chapter 127, death by old age, for those saddened by the latest chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnRose/pseuds/AutumnRose
Summary: Agni is now approaching the end of his life, in his last moments he is visited by an old friend





	In Another Life

~~~

It could be any other day in London.

_Agni knew he was going to die today; he wasn’t afraid._

He looked out the window at the sprawling skyline.  He never imagined that a place as busy and as diverse as London would be his final resting place. 

Before he met the prince, Agni lived a life of luxury filled with temptations.  It was test, and he failed.  He most certainly would have faced the hangman’s noose if not for his Prince Soma.  Soon after meeting the prince, he was brought to the strange new world known as England.  Agni would once again be tested by what the world would throw at him, and once again he succumbed to his own wishes.  Even if it was in the name of protecting the prince, it was still a selfish act.  But yet again, the gods offered not just him, but also his prince a way to live in this new world through Ciel Phantomhive and his butler Sebastian Michaelis.  The gods planned everything accordingly until he had finally found his place in this lifetime.

“Pardon my sudden intrusion,” a velvety voice rang out through the room, “I hope I did not come at an inconvenient time.”

It had been a long time since Agni had last heard that voice.  With it brought memories of a tall darkly dressed man followed by a small boy; the butler and his master Lord Phantomhive.  "Well, if it isn't my fellow butler and friend.  It's been a while, Sebastian," the Indian man spoke hoarsely.  He lifted up his head from the pillow and motioned for the other man.  "Please sit down and make yourself at home."

The darkly clad man emerged from the shadows and took a seat in the empty chair next to the bed, no doubt left by the old man’s best friend.  "I take it you still serve the prince?"  
  
"Ah, yes, yes,” Agni began, “I have served the prince for many years now, many happy years.”

Sebastian examined the man before him.  His appearance had changed with the passage of time.  He looked considerably frailer.  The other's butler's skin was creased with wrinkles and dotted with sunspots.  Years of smiling had led to delicate crow's feet, which framed the man’s shining grey eyes.  His body was only an echo of his former youth, yet his soul hadn't seemed to age one bit.  If Sebastian had closed his eyes, he would have thought that he was in front of the same man he knew 30 years ago.  However, he knew that Agni was approaching the end of his life.

"It seems as if time hasn't touched you at all since we last met Sebastian," the man laughed.  "I, on the other hand, haven't been so fortunate,” he gestured to his frail form.

“The body is not the only measure of the soul,” Sebastian said

 Agni sighed, “Oh Sebastian, you flatter an old man,” he glanced out the window and saw the bustling city streets below.  “I sent his highness out with his family to go pick up a few things.”  A solemn expression grew on his face, “I love the Prince, and I do not wish for him to see me pass on.  I want his memories of us together to be those of joy and happiness.  This is my final duty to his Highness.”  He looked over to Sebastian, “Ah, and speaking of a butler's duties...  Shouldn't you be with master Ciel?”

 The butler brought his hands together, gingerly rubbing the back of his gloved left hand, “I'm afraid my contract with my young master is complete,” he said, “But rest assured I have fulfilled my duties as a butler until the very end.”

"Such a loyal butler as always Sebastian.  I'm glad I am able to see you once more before I pass.”

Both smiled, and a soft silence filled the room.  A gentle breeze drifted from the window, and the sound of birds could be heard.

Agni rested his head back down on the pillow, "Sebastian, I am glad that we met each other.  Coming to England to help the prince, meeting master Ciel and you, going on all of those adventures…,” he chuckled, “our paths intertwined, and two butlers who were once worlds apart came together to become friends.”  Agni glanced at the clock standing in the room as the hour struck, “It is time for you to go now Sebastian, the Prince will be coming back soon.”

The dark butler bowed low before heading towards the other window in the townhouse.  He turned back, "It was an honor Agni."

~~~

"Hmph... Well well, who knew that demons could display such sentimentality towards humans."  

A reaper glanced towards the windows watching the butler jump onto the rooftops.  The demon brushed off his tailcoat, always true to his aesthetic. As he straightened himself out, he locked eyes with the reaper, William T. Spears.  The demon’s shoulders tensed and his eyes flashed an unsettling violet hue while eyeing the death scythe in the reaper's hand.  On any other day, William would not hesitate to plunge his scythe into the demon standing before him, effectively reaping his soul.  That was if demons even had souls, but today he stood still.  He told himself the only reason he didn’t want to confront the demon was that he didn’t want to fill out the long report later, but he would be lying if the little scene that had played out before him hadn’t intrigued him.  When William made no move to attack, the demon's eyes returned to a dark crimson.  The butler bowed and leapt to the next building at an inhuman speed and disappeared amongst the silhouettes of the townhouse rooves.  William collected himself before focusing his attention back on the human lying on the bed.

> _Name: Ashard Satyendra Iyer_
> 
> _Alias: Agni_
> 
> _Birth: 1858 August 24 th  16:32_
> 
> _Death:  1920  July 30 th  14:10_
> 
> _Location: 245 785 th St. London, England_
> 
> _Age of death: 62_
> 
> _Cause of death: Natural Causes_

The reaper climbed into the room and began collecting the man’s soul.  As the cinematic record was winding through the butler's life, William heard the door opening. Quickly he jumped out of the window and onto the roof above as the record trailed behind him.

"Agni, we're back," A cheerful voice sounded out, "I even made sure to get some of our favorite curry buns- Agni?"  

There was a small thud before a rushing of footsteps could be heard.  
  
"Agni, Agni.  No! Agni!"  The desperate cry rang out through the townhouse followed by uncontrollable sobbing.

As he watched the cinematic record play, William saw a burgundy haired man stop the man's executioner.

_"From now on you are a new man and your name shall be Agni and you will be my butler!"_

As the film cycled through the man's life William noticed how Agni had felt gratitude and love towards his Prince Soma.  The reaper flinched as something caught his eye.  There was the demon again with its former master.  The two master butler duos seemed to compete with each other until they united under a common understanding and curry buns. From that point onwards, Agni and Soma lived the rest of their lives in England.  Occasionally William would observe the interactions between the two and the demon.  There seemed to be a mutual respect between Agni and the demon.  If only the man knew the true form of his 'fellow butler'.  As the record went on Agni saw less and less of the demon and its master.  Both he and his prince settled down and had families but still lived together.  They made a living off making Indian cuisine with an English twist.  The cinematic record was starting to run out and eventually William witnessed the last moments of Agni's life.  After sending the prince and his family out, the demon suddenly appeared once more.  While they exchanged simple greetings, Agni had mostly been the one speaking while the demon was silent.  At the end of the cinematic record, Agni looked out the window at the London skyline as he watched the demon disappear.  He sighed before uttering his last words.

"I hope that one day I shall be reborn and our paths will cross once more in another lifetime."  
  
The cinematic record was finished.

William grabbed his book and stamped Agni as completed.  It was one of the more interesting cinematic records he had viewed in a while.  He glanced at his watch; there were still a few assignments he had to complete before the end of his shift.  As he leapt to the roof of the townhouse across the street, William had a sinking feeling he had missed something.  To avoid possible later repercussions, the reaper made his way to the deceased's bedside. The family had already left to call for an undertaker.  William stepped inside of the room through the window.  His bright green eyes scanned for any abnormalities.  Nothing seemed out of place.  Perhaps it was just the presence of the demon that had upset him.  He came to a stop in front of the bed.  Agni's face was peaceful.  His hands were neatly folded on his chest.  
  
Then he saw it.  
  
A single black feather lay on top of the butler.  
  
William was shocked at the sight before him.  He looked at the peaceful figure on the bed and then again at the feather.  He thought about Agni's last words again.  
  
_Our paths will cross once more in another lifetime..._  
  
"Perhaps you might just be right," he said.

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoiler Warning Chapter 127***
> 
> I had actually written this well before Agni's canonical death and never decided to publish it, however now I think of this work as sort of a healing piece that provides closure. 
> 
> I feel like there was a lot more potential between the relationship of Agni and Sebastian. Out of everyone in the series, Sebastian seems to have the most respect for Agni. I like to think that Agni always knew Sebastian was a demon or at least non-human and that there was a mutual understanding of this, but because they both respect one another so much it was never spoken of. 
> 
> This is my first piece of fanfiction I've published so I appreciate any comments regarding my work. Or if you want you can message me and rant about Black Butler.


End file.
